


I wanna do something else other than going to sleep...

by anunoriginalusername



Series: killing harmony fics [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sleepy Sex, They love each other, i wrote this while i was on the bus ride home from school, idk what else to tag, its almost midnight and kokichi is horny, oumasai, saiouma, sleep is for the weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anunoriginalusername/pseuds/anunoriginalusername
Summary: according to kokichi, sleep is for the weak. you'll see why.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: killing harmony fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900234
Kudos: 116





	I wanna do something else other than going to sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on the bus because...boredom.

It was pretty late, close to midnight, and Shuichi was about to settle down and go to bed, but someone else wasn't ready for bed.

"Saihara-channnnn!~" Kokichi yelled as he jumped on top of Shuichi and sat in his lap. "K-Kokichi...it's 11:30, I'm going to bed soon..you should do the same..." Shuichi replied. "I'm not tired thooo~ I wanna do something else other than going to sleep, Saihara-chan~" Kokichi smirked as he said that, making Shuichi blush slightly. "I- Uuh..we can't...it's getting late..just go to sleep, Kokichi..." Shuichi said sleepily as he began to close his eyes.

Before he was able to close them all the way, he felt a slight movement against his...lower region. Then he felt it again..the same movement over and over. It felt weird and it caused his body to 'react' in certain ways. That's when his eyes sprung wide open to see Kokichi, still on top of him, grinding against him, letting out soft moans while he did that. "Ah~ K-Kokichi! What are you doing?!" Shuichi exclaimed. "You were starting to fall asleep, I had to wake you up somehow..~" Kokichi answered, "I just want you inside me Shuichi~" Shuichi's face turned bright red as Kokichi said that. "B-But..we can't-" "Stop complaining and just fuck me, Shuichi. I want you inside me so badly..~" Kokichi said in a seductive voice. "O-Okay fine...what position?" Shuichi asked.

"I wanna ride you, Shuichi." Kokichi answered as he started to unzip Shuichi's pants and pull them down slightly, exposing his boxers. He then took off his own pants and boxers, leaving his bottom half exposed. Shuichi couldn't help but stare at Kokichi, admiring his form. His thoughts were then cut off as he felt Kokichi pulls out his dick from his boxers and started rubbing it against his hole, making Kokichi moan softly. "W-Wait...Kokichi...don't I need to pre-" "No need to, I already prepped myself, just for you~" Kokichi said as he slowly eased down on Shuichi's dick until he was fully sheathed inside him, causing Shuichi to let out a groan from the sensation. Kokichi moaned loudly as he started to rock his hips back and forth in Shuichi's lap. "Ah~ aahh..~ Sh-Shuichi..~" Kokichi moaned. He continued to ride Shuichi, letting out moans at every movement he made. Shuichi was getting tired of the slow pace and grabbed onto Kokichi's hips and started to thrust upwards at a fast pace as Kokichi was still moving.

"Aah~ That feels so good Shuichi!~ F-Faster please~" Kokichi moaned, Shuichi complied and began to speed up his pace, Kokichi followed suit and rode him faster than before. Shuichi then hit the bundle of nerves inside Kokichi, causing him to let out a loud moan. "AHH!~ SH-SHUICHI!!~" He screamed, he was now bouncing on Shuichi's dick, looking down and watching it slide in and out from inside him, which somehow turned him on. "Sh-Shuichi..ahh~ Your dick feels amazing~ D-Don't stop please!~" Kokichi moaned again, Shuichi started to groan slightly as he felt his own release approaching.

"Ah~ K-Kokichi...I'm gonna cum soon..." Shuichi warned. "Do you want it inside you?" He asked. "Y-Yes! Cum inside me...drench my insides with your cum!!~" Kokichi begged as he started bouncing as fast as he could, practically milking Shuichi's dick for his cum. "Ah fuck! K-Kokichi!~ I'm cumming!" Shuichi yelled out as he came inside Kokichi, his insides completely painted white. "AHH!!~~ S-SHUICHIIIIIII!!!~♡♡" Kokichi screamed out as he released onto his own stomach. He then got off of Shuichi and lay next to him, and they both started to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the short fic but thanks for reading!


End file.
